Me and You
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: Alternate game ending. AU for second half of the story. N and Touko are two opposites and yet, they are the chosen heroes of Zekrom and Reshiram. Is this a dream? Or is it reality?


_Well, here's my go at a N x Touko (White) Fanfiction. I just beat the game yesterday. It was a lot of fun. _

**_WARNING: _**_Spoilers for game ending.  
**DOUBLE WARNING: **I have not watched the anime so I have no clue whether this is OOC or not.  
**TRIPLE WARNING: **It's confusing by the end, so a few rereads would be a good idea. _

_Just an alternate version on the game ending. (Black Version, meaning Touko has Reshiram.) Most of the dialog should be fairly similar to the original ending. Yes, Oshawatt. That is my starter Pokemon._

N x Touko

Ferriswheelshipping

_A lovely name for a lovely shipping._

_-Rina_

**Me and You**

**One-shot**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"From the first time I met you in Accumula..." His eyes were soft and yet stern at the same moment. "You puzzled me. When I heard your Pokemon talk, when I heard that Oshowatt tell me how much she loved being with you... It was startling to meet a Pokemon that loved its trainer so dearly." He eyed the Pokeball in Touko's hand, which contained the Dragon-Fire legendary Pokemon, Reshiram. "I didn't understand why you tried to hard to stop me - no, us." N looked down in shame. "I had thought what Ghetsis had said was true, that Pokemon should be liberated from their trainers in order to free Pokemon from all harm and sadness." With a smile upon his face, N met Touko's eyes again. "But he was wrong. I fully understand why Reshiram chose you to be the other hero, and why all your Pokemon love you." He stopped talking for a few precious moments.

Touko opened her mouth to speak, but N shook his head to silence her. "...You told me you had a dream, right?" A nod. "Then reach for that dream. Fight for it and never stop believing that you can't achieve it."

"...I always dreamed of a perfect world where Pokemon were happy...but I won't be able to create such a world..." N smiled politely and stared Touko in the eyes. His green, messy hair set under a cap flew in the wind graciously, as if time itself had been ruptured and stopped by Dialga. "If anyone can do it," he whispered, "it's you." He fingered the Pokeball holding the mystifying, and mysterious, legendary Pokemon, Zekrom.

Touko stood there, motionless as her eyes kept as much eye contact possible with the former Team Plasma leader. Touko knew he was around her age, and still as young and confused as she. His words didn't make much sense, though she knew that trusting him was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. What he just said puzzled her. It seemed to be a compliment to some degree. As a new thought came to mind, her thoughts erupted into complete disarray. They were the two heroes of the legends, supposedly complete opposites. His ideals... Her pursuit of justice... They weren't supposed to be able to stand each other at this point.

Noticing her silence, N laughed quietly and cradled the Pokeball in his hand carefully. He eyed it and watched as it gleamed under the sunlight through the broken wall of the Plasma Castle. Straightening his back, he turned away from Touko and threw his Pokeball into the air, releasing Zekrom from its cage. "Farewell... Touko." He whispered her name softly and sweetly, as if saying it any louder or any different would have changed the meaning of his words.

Touko wouldn't have had it any other way.

N hopped on his legendary Pokemon, and, with a small wave, flew off. For a few brain-dead moments, Touko stood there speechless. "Go, Hope!" she quickly exclaimed, throwing her own Pokeball out into the open air. "Hope, my Reshiram," she started as the legendary Dragon-Fire Pokemon appeared, "follow N and his Zekrom!" Reshiram nodded and bent down for Touko to get on. A smile swept her lips as she climbed aboard and held onto the Dragon tightly. "Let's go."

The wind blew against her face and it felt exhilarating to her. It was an extreme thing for her to be doing, she realized. Sure, her Skyker, an Unfezant, used Fly many times to get her around the towns, but riding on Reshiram, in open air where the ground was so many feet below, not knowing where N was going or if it was safe to trust Reshiram while they had only known each other for two battles...

"Don't be afraid, is what Reshiram is saying," Touko heard from her left side. Looking over to the speaker, she saw N extending his hand towards her. "We are the heroes of this generation, Touko." Nudging Reshiram closer to Zekrom and N, she reached out and laced his hand around hers. "As different as we are, it doesn't matter because we were once part of the same life," he said quietly, even though the wind was roaring against them like a mad Legendary Bird.

"But..." Her voiced trailed off. N stared at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "The heroes in the legends... One wanted to pursuit ideals and the other justice. They were complete opposites, as we are, and yet you say we were part of the same life...?"

N shrugged, a rare and goofy smile on his face. "Opposites attract."

Touko rolled her eyes, but squeezed his hand anyway. "It makes enough sense." She stared at the sunset ahead, glancing at N out of the corner of her eye every once in a while. The green haired trainer kept his eyes on her face, almost motionless. His breathing was slow and calm, while Touko's heart was rapid and quick. "Opposites, huh?" the female trainer mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

The two heroes rode their legendary Pokemon out into the sunset, never to be seen again.

**_The End_**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Touko facepalmed herself as N closed his notebook. "Did you enjoy that?" asked he with a sly smile, staring at her face. _She's beautiful, _N thought, _much more beautiful than any Pokemon or human I have ever met. _

"Enjoy it?" she repeated. "All you did was mess around with the old Reshiram-Zekrom legend and input our names into it." She huffed out a breath of air, crossing her arms. Touko shouldn't have been impressed, but for some reason, she kept staring at N up and down, wondering why she had asked him on a date like this. "You do realize you're making this date a lot worse than it should be, right?"

"I wasn't the one who asked me." His voice was dry and sarcastic. "Although, I do understand why you asked me on a date. I would ask me on a date too, Touko-chan."

The female trainer took a deep breath as her fingers trembled in either anxiety, embarrassment or anger... maybe a combination of the three. "Enough with the Touko-chan," she grumbled. "What _man _in the right mind would bring their notebook on a date for Mewtwo's sake?" Touko was aching to throw the Pokeball containing Oshawott at N's face right now. There was no way he could escape something like that.

"It's not my fault I have a knapsack and that the ferris wheel just so happened to stop for a few hours," N retorted, a shy yet evil smile upon his lips. "I thought you would enjoy this." His head turned outside the ferris wheel window, his fingers touching the cold glass. "Looking down at all of them, feeling as if we truly are the heroes of the legend."

Touko took the same position as he. Her eyes darted around, looking at the tiny shadows that were both people and Pokemon down there, living together in harmony. "Yeah... I... I guess you're right, N." She turned her head slightly, being able to fake that she was still looking at the ground while she actually was staring at N's face.

Oblivious as ever, the Pokemon lover either didn't notice or ignored Touko's gawking. "I wonder if we will ever ride the backs of Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Like I said, N, those are just legends," Touko muttered, a vein popping. The heartwarming feeling she got from looking at N disappeared into thin air.

N stayed silent for a while, Touko celebrating her victory over the smart-alecky boy.

His whisper was soft and almost seductive, but it was enough to make her body tremble. "Are you sure about that, Touko?"

When his eyes met hers, her whole world turned upside down.

A blast of wind hit both of them as they shifted on their butts to get a more comfortable position on their dragons. "What...?" Touko's eyes widened as she realized where they were. _The sky...a sunset...a castle...his story...a legend..._

"Tell me, Touko," she heard from her left side. She glanced at N, who had mysteriously looked like he was sitting in the ferris wheel again. "What's real right now? The ferris wheel or the dragons?" She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, but no words left her lips. "Hard question, hm?" The wind shifted again and soon enough, N was sitting on Zekrom contently, a large grin on his face. "Maybe they're both real. Or..."

"Maybe...," Touko continued, "maybe it's all a legend we're waiting to finish."

"Perfect answer, Touko!" N exclaimed, another smile finding his lips. "Now, let's find out what's at the end of this legend."

N extended his hand to Touko, and she grasped it tightly, seeming as if she never wanted to let him go. He pulled her onto his lap on the ferris wheel as it continued to spin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he locked his hands together around her waist. A different wind swept in against and soon enough they were sitting on Zekrom, their legs stretched out on Reshiram as the two dragons flew next to each other, fusing into the single life they truly were. N closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, and the heroes embraced, not knowing what fate had in store for them, but knowing fully well that it would be okay as long as they were together.

"N, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you like, Touko."

_Rehh!_

_Zek!_

"Whether it's to the heaven's above or to the top of a ferris wheel, I'll be there with you."

Touko smiled and closed her eyes.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Hope you enjoyed it. Was it a dream? Was it reality?_

_Even I don't know. Use your imagination. Tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this and now this is my newest addiction...Touko x N! _

_Be prepared for more Touko x N! Yum! (I smell a lemon~)_

_Please review. Tell me everything! No flame, constructive criticism is appreciated. I want to read your opinions and I'm pretty excited to hear what you think! _

_Thanks! _

_-Rina_

**PS: **_The "The End" part was supposed to be the end, but the whole "Ferris wheel" thing came to mind and then the rest of it just exploded from my head. :D_


End file.
